


If at First You Don't Succeed

by LastScorpion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, sherlock_flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastScorpion/pseuds/LastScorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt at Sherlock_Flashfic was "The Case of the Experiment Gone Wrong."  Perseverance goes hand-in-hand with the scientific method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If at First You Don't Succeed

Title: If at First You Don't Succeed  
Author: LastScorpion  
Prompt: The Case of the Experiment Gone Wrong  
Iteration: BBC  
Warnings: None required  
Rating: Okay for any age

 

Problem: John spends too many evenings out with women. (see: Sarah, Mary, Ivy, Nina, et al)

Adverse Effects: When on a case, I have to do without his assistance. When not on a case, am bored, must do without his attention and amusement value.

Proposed Solution: Denigrate current female interest's intellect, appearance, morals. Interfere with their dates.

Results: John continually and increasingly angry. Spends whole nights out of flat. Threatens physical violence.

Analysis: FAIL

Proposed Solution 2: "Fix up" current female interest (CFI) with other male, less essential to own comfort -- Anderson.

Results: Suffered slight injuries from assaults by 1) Sally Donovan 2) Mrs. Anderson 3) CFI

Analysis: FAIL (also OW)

Proposed Solution 2a: as above, but with Lestrade substituted for Anderson

Results: Beaten about the head and neck with umbrella. Refused all cases for a month (reduced to three weeks when that locked-room thing came up)

Analysis: FAIL

Proposed Solution 3: Seduce CFI away from John myself.

Results: Maced by CFI, locked out of flat and severely tutted at by Mrs. Hudson. John stayed with his sister for three days.

Analysis: FAIL

Proposed Solution 4: Seduce John.

Results: Apologized. Claimed jealousy as motive (forced to admit -- nearly true). Kissed him.

Analysis: SUCCESS :-D


End file.
